This invention relates to a feed hopper for a loading installation of a shaft furnace. More particularly, this invention relates to a feed hopper for a loading installation of a shaft furnace of the type comprising a side wall supported by an annular rolling ring such that the sidewall is rotatable about its vertical axis; and a funnel shaped bottom with a central outflow orifice controlled by a shut-off and non-return and/or proportioning valve.
Although not being limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well suited for use as a stand-by hopper for a central loading installation of the type described in document EP-B1 No. 62,770, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,129, assigned to the assignee hereof. This prior installation has a central large volume feed lock chamber surmounted by a stand-by hopper for filling the lock chamber located thereunder when the latter is disconnected from the furnace.
To mitigate the problem of segregation occurring in the stand-by hopper during the filling and emptying of the hopper, it has been proposed to make the hopper rotate about its vertical axis and, for this purpose, to mount it, for example, on an annular rolling ring. However, such a mounting of the hopper causes a serious problem with respect to the removal and replacement of the rolling ring. In fact, because the rolling ring is in one piece and extends around the bottom of the hopper, the hopper has to be dismantled before the rolling ring can be laterally detached.